


Happily Ever After, How Could I Ask For More?

by lightinthedarkness



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Persona 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthedarkness/pseuds/lightinthedarkness
Summary: Akira has been awaiting this night for months, but things never do go as planned.





	Happily Ever After, How Could I Ask For More?

Akira has never been more terrified in his life.

Okay, maybe that wasn’t entirely accurate. Sure, he felt like curling up into a ball and crying, but he usually felt like that, though granted less and less as time went on. 

He couldn’t help playing with the box in his pocket, the smooth velvety texture grounding him ever since they left the restaurant, making the cool air feel less and less like it was suffocating him.

So close, it was almost time.

He’s been waiting for this moment for months, the question running in his mind over and over again and the box burning a hole through his drawer.

“-ling? Akira?” a voice pulls him from his thoughts, a hand squeezing tightly over his own. He looks at Yusuke’s face, a small playful smirk on his lips, “Were you paying attention?” he tries to sound scolding, but Akira can hear the teasing in his voice.

“Totally,” he teases back, knowing he looks a little sheepish as he takes his hand away from the box, rubbing the back of his neck.

He thinks he had a chance to ask, last week when the two were lying in bed together. Yusuke had looked so gorgeous under the pale moonlight he had almost blurted out the question right then and there until Yusuke’s stomach growled, demanding curry. 

Yusuke raises an eyebrow, his smirk still there, “You’re lucky Darling, we’ve made it.” he pecks Akira on the cheek.

The fluttering feeling he gets every time Yusuke kisses him hasn’t changed a bit in the five years they’ve been together, a small chuckle leaving him, “So, what’s so special about this place that you couldn’t…” his words trail off as he looks around them, “Tell...me...this is...a sidewalk…” 

“Well, technically you’re correct,” a chuckle, Yusuke’s gaze never leaves Akira, “But, look in front of you.”

He does so, tilting his head, “Okay...it’s a train station, or I should say, the entrance to a train station,” he raises an eyebrow, staring at the stairs for a few more moments, chin between his thumb and finger, “Babe, I think I need you to explain a bit more? I’m not...really getting it...sorry…” He’s usually able to understand why Yusuke wants to go somewhere after a moment or two, a perk after all this time, but now he’s clueless.

Yusuke stares at him for a moment, eyes wide, before trying to suppress a laugh with his fist, “I...I suppose at the moment they’re nothing more than a set of stairs,” he manages to get out through giggles, “I’m so sorry Darling, you just look adorable when you’re confused,” Akira’s pout only makes him laugh harder, being able to calm down a few moments later, “But…” he’s still smiling, face more serene, eyes seeming to be a world away, “This place means...quite a bit to me oddly enough.”

He lets go of Akira’s hand, taking careful steps to the top of the stairs, staring down for a moment before turning back, “I can still remember that day so clearly.” he mumbles to the point Akira has to strain to hear him. 

Akira sees Yusuke’s eyes close, his smile widening. It’s a breathtaking sight, Yusuke’s now long hair still framing his face perfectly as Akira listens to him. A lock of Yusuke’s bangs falls into his face and then it clicks.

_ Oh. _

“This is…” there’s obvious recognition in his voice, that Yusuke catches.

“Where we first met,” the fondness pours out of Yusuke’s voice as he starts to dig through his pocket.

_ Wait. _

“I had originally thought about doing this in Ueno, but I felt it to be too crowded,” he pulls out a box, the shape all too familiar to Akira.

“Yusuke…” there’s a knot in his throat, he can feel tears welling up. Dammit he wanted to get through this without crying.  

“Besides, it’s symbolic no?” a chuckle as he walks closer, “I walked up those stairs alone and lost. I’d like to walk down them with all that you’ve taught me about the heart,” Akira’s heart feels like it’s going to burst when Yusuke gets down on one knee, “With you by my side,” his tone is shaky, but confident as he opens the box, the golden band and ruby adorning the middle glittering in the city lights, “Akira Kurusu, will you marry me?”

“Oh my God,” Akira’s hands are over his mouth, his voice muffled, “Oh my God,” the laughter bubbles out of him, “Oh my God!”

“Akira?” He doesn’t even register Yusuke’s voice as he digs through his pocket.

The box feels light in his hands as he gets down on one knee, Yusuke’s mouth agape. The sapphire he holds glitters, “Yusuke Kitagawa,” the words flow from his mouth before he can even think, “Will you marry me?” 

Yusuke stares at him for a moment, the grip on his own box still firm despite his hand shaking, “Of-” he takes a deep breath, “Of course I will. Any you?”

“Yes, yes, of course I will!”

They take no time rising to their feet, exchanging rings as their foreheads press together, tears and laughter mixing between the two.

There’s a cold, wet drop at Akira’s neck. He ignores it until he sees another drop hit Yusuke, more drops until the rain starts pouring over them.

Akira grabs Yusuke’s hand, pulling him down the stairs until they were near the walkway, panting for air as the two sit on a bench.

“Even at a time like this, the rain continues to follow me,” even with the groan Yusuke doesn’t sound irritated in the slightest as he wrings water out of his hair, “Not quite what I was expecting I’ll admit, but should I expect anything less from you?”

“Look who’s talking,” Akira gently slaps Yusuke’s shoulder, “It’s just like you to take months of stress and just...wash it away,” he chuckles, “And that’s why I love you.”

“And I you,” He can feel Yusuke’s head gently resting against his shoulder, “You do realize now we have to tell the others.”

“Yep,” Akira leans against the wall, relaxed and oddly comfortable despite his clothes being wet, “And you realize that now you’re technically Futaba’s brother, right?”

He can’t help the laugh that leaves him at Yusuke’s groan, “The things I do for love,” he laments, raising his face to meet Akira’s, a smirk on his lips, “Worth it though.” is the last thing he says before their lips meet.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say that the jewels I picked have another meaning than "Well look here, that's the same colors as the gloves they wear in the Metaverse!" but it's not that deep.
> 
> Also the title is from Panic! At the Disco's 'Death of a Bachelor' because it really fits here.


End file.
